1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a fusing device to fix an image to a recording medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is designed to print an image on a recording medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, a photoconductor, which has been charged with a predetermined electric potential, may be exposed to light such that an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of the photoconductor. Thereafter, developer may be fed to the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image. The visible image formed on the photoconductor may be transferred to a recording medium and then, may be fixed to the recording medium while passing through a fusing device.
The fusing device includes a heating unit containing a heat source therein, and a pressure roller arranged to come into close contact with the heating unit to define a fusing nip with the heating unit. If the recording medium, on which the image has been transferred, is introduced into the fusing nip between the heating unit and the pressure roller, the image may be fixed to the recording medium by heat and pressure.